Because I Love You
by TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: Sometimes when you love someone you have to let them go.
1. A Kiss Goodbye

**Erin:** OMG tonight's episode! Emmett's going to have to pick between his best friend and the girl he might be in love with! Poor Emmett! Poor Bay! Either way this is not going to end well!

Disclaimer – I do not own Switched at Birth. If I did Daphne would have no interest in Emmett.

* * *

><p>Because I Love You<p>

Chapter 1: A Kiss Goodbye

The minute Daphne confessed her feelings to Bay her heart broke. Sitting in her garage everything went through her head. She knew that Emmett loved Daphne but she also knew that because of the fact that she and Emmett where together and he did care about her a lot, even if it wasn't love, that he would pick her over Daphne. She also knew that it wasn't because he didn't love Daphne more than her it was because she knew he couldn't bear to hurt her. In the end he would stay with her and he would fight for her yet she didn't know that she wanted that, for him to pick her happiness over his own.

She loved him. God did she love Emmett. She never felt this way and she realized she might never feel this way again. But being with him when he wanted to be with Daphne whatever relationship between them would wither and die. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't bear to be apart from him, he was it, her one, her other half, yet she couldn't bear to see him stay with her when she was obviously in love with Daphne. She only had two choices and either way it was only going to end in tears.

Moving to her computer Bay spent all night learning every sign she would need for tomorrow.

…

She knew she shouldn't be here this early. Melody already wasn't her biggest fan, but she knew that if she didn't do this now she might never be able to.

Ringing the doorbell she waited hoping that Emmett would be the one to answer but she came prepared incase his mother was the one to open the door.

As she figured would probably happen Melody answered the door shock evident on her face. **"What are you doing here?"**

"**I'm sorry to disturb you so early in the morning and I swear that if it wasn't important I wouldn't be here but I need to talk to Emmett. Please, it really is important,"** Bay signed her memorized speech praying that Melody would just let her in without many questions. Memorizing a speech did not mean she knew anymore signs than she did last night.

Melody could read the anxiety oozing off her body. Something was up and she was pretty sure whatever it was couldn't wait. As much as she didn't like Bay she knew that Bay wouldn't just show up so early in the morning unless it was in fact important.

Slowly opening the door wider she signed, **"He's in his room."**

Thanking her quickly Bay tried not to run. Stopping outside his door she closed her eyes counted to ten in hopes of calming down. Passing out before she talked to him would not be a good idea. Opening the door a crack she stuck her hand through in hopes of getting his attention before barging in.

Once she opened the door completely she found Emmett staring at her confused. **"What's wrong?"**

"**I'm sorry to barge in so early but I need to talk to you and it couldn't wait,"** Bay signed the next part of her rehearsed speech.

Emmett nodded his eyebrow raised while in the pit of his stomach he knew something was terribly wrong. **"What's going on?"**

Bay took a deep breath before she started. **"I know you're going to want to cut me off the minute I start but I'm begging you not to. Just wait until I've finished."** She paused waiting for a sign of confirmation. Emmett nervously promised and asked her to continue yet he wasn't sure that he wanted her too. **"I talked to Daphne last night and I think, no I know, we have to break up."** Emmett about to cut her off stopped himself as he had promised to let her finish. **"You are in love with Daphne."** Emmett shook his head signing no but Bay continued having to get everything out, **"And she, Daphne's in love with you too. She didn't realize until last night. She loves you."** Tears welled in her eyes but she pushed on. **"You are so wonderful and kind and I know that when Daphne tells you how she feels you would pick me because you couldn't bear to hurt me. I love that about you and I love you."**

Emmett couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not only did Daphne return his feelings but Bay was in love with him too. **"Why? If you are in love with me why do you want to break up?"**

"**It's because I love you. Sometimes when you love someone so much you have to let them go. You won't be happy with me. You will be happy with her. Daphne is it for you,"** Bay finished tears streaming down her face.

Emmett didn't know what to say. Bay was choosing his happiness over her own. She loved him so much that she was breaking her heart for him. He wanted to tell her that she was it, not Daphne. She was his everything even if she was hearing. What everyone else thought didn't matter. But he couldn't form the signs. He couldn't say anything. All he did was stare at her tearstained face.

Bay walked up to him kissing him softly on the lips before turning to leave. Snapping him from his head Emmett moved to grab her spinning Bay around and pulling her into a breath taking kiss. Bay's arms moved around him pulling his body to hers. This kiss was the most amazing either had ever experienced. The moment they were forced apart only due to the lack of air Bay was gone. Right out his door and he knew she wasn't going to be coming back. That kiss had been their goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin:<strong> Okay truth people what do you think? Right now it's a OneShot but I was thinking maybe I could make it into a story? I don't know I'm horrible at finishing stories. Anyways this is what I think is probably going to happen. Bay's going to choose for Emmett probably because she may seem selfish but she'll choose Emmett and Daphne's happiness or what she thinks is their happiness over their own. I could be completely wrong about this but hey that's what fanfiction is for! Okay readers what do you think? Love it, hate it? Want it to stay a OneShot? Do you want it to become a full fledged story? Review people!


	2. I'm Happy For You

**Erin:** I've been debating on whether or not too continue the story. I wanted to but school is about to start up and I've just transferred to a University. Because of the massive amounts of messages and reviews of encouragement I decided to continue. Thanks to all my readers for your support! So I dedicate this next chapter for you!

Disclaimer – I do not own Switched at Birth. If I did Bay would have no competition Emmett would only have eyes for her.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: I'm Happy For You<p>

Curled up in bed blasting Adele in her ears Bay clutched a tissue in her hand. A now empty box of tissues was tossed on the floor which she found herself staring at.

Love? When had she fallen in love with him? She had planned on saying she really liked him and it's not like it was a slip of the tongue it was a slip of the sign, a bit harder to screw up. They hadn't been dating that long. Not long enough to fall in love anyways yet that's what Emmett managed to do to her, worm his way into her heart. First she had no interest in finding another boyfriend. She was going to pine over Ty yet he was barely gone and she didn't even think about him. Second she told him everything and she means everything. There were no secrets none on her side at least. Third she had never been remotely this jealous over any guy. Okay she had given Daphne a hard time over Liam but that had more to do with it being Daphne than anything. At the time she felt as if Daphne was replacing her. And fourth she cared so much about Emmett that she would rather see him happy than herself. She even cared about what Melody thought of her. Normally she could give a rat's ass about the mother but with Melody she was desperate for her to like her.

Reaching over to her phone Bay filled through her pictures of Emmett. Even if she hadn't planned on telling him she loved him Bay was glad she had. She would never have gotten the chance to again and she would have regretted it later on. She wanted Emmett to know he wasn't just some guy to her. She wasn't using him. He meant something to her and though it was over she didn't regret ever being with him.

As Bay exhaustedly drifted off to sleep only one person filled her mind, Emmett.

…

Emmett had no reason to show up at the Kennish home now that Daphne had a car to drive herself to school. He secretly wished she hadn't been given the gift then he would have had a reason to be there. He wanted to see Bay. He knew it was over yet he still wanted to catch a glance at her.

As much as he wanted to see her he found himself standing in front of his school locker. It was better this way to make a clean break. Opening his locker he froze. He stared at the single picture he had attached to the inside door. Running his fingers over the edges he smiled at the beautiful girl beaming back at him. Suddenly he frowned almost yanking down the picture. That beautiful amazing woman in the picture wasn't his, not anymore.

Walking over to the trashcan was about to toss the photo in when he stopped. Looking down at the picture he had taken of her Emmett sighed soundlessly. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his wallet slipping the photo inside.

A tap on his sound caused him to spin around. Daphne smiled brightly at him which he returned. Tucking his wallet back into his pocket Emmett greeted his best friend. He wondered if today was the day she would confessed what she had to Bay only the day before.

"**Hey,"** he greeted her.

"**Hey, can we talk?"** Daphne asked nervously.

Part of him wanted to say no, but finding himself nodding he signed, **"Sure."**

Daphne motioned for them to go sit down. Emmett followed. Sitting down Daphne stared down at her hands. Taking a deep breath she realized it was better to just come out and say it. **"Emmett yesterday I realized,"** she paused, **"I realized how much you mean to me. It didn't occur to me but now I know that it's always been you. I like you Emmett more than just a friend."**

Those where the words that Emmett had wanted to hear since he was eight years old. He had been waiting for her to realize that they were perfect together for so long. Why wasn't he happier?

Pushing back any doubts from his mind Emmett reached out brushing Daphne's cheek. Leaning forward Emmett waited for that spark he had imagined for so long. Their lips touched in a soft first kiss. Emmett's hands cup her face puller her closer. Daphne rested her hand on his chest kissing him back.

As they pulled apart Emmett stared into her eyes and for an instant instead of staring into Daphne's blue eyes he found himself staring into Bay's brown. This kiss the one he had been waiting on for so long felt empty. That spark he had expected wasn't there. The only time he ever felt it was his first kiss with Bay and yet he felt nothing with Daphne. Emmett shook the thought from his head. He had Daphne now. She was who he was meant to be with, not Bay, right?

…

Bay could have cared less about school. She has good grades and does the work but today, today was just long. All she wanted to do was lock herself away in her studio for the rest of her life.

When the school finally let out Bay half expected, half hoped to find Emmett parked outside sitting on his bike waiting for her. As she scanned the parking lot he was nowhere to be found. She felt so stupid to even hope that he would be there. She had been the one to end it, it was her decision.

"Bay?" Toby's voice shook her. Whirling around caught off guard to face her brother he looked genuinely worried. "What's wrong?" Bay hadn't realized the tears that now trailed down her face. She threw her arms around Toby holding onto him for dear life. "I've got you," he whispered into her hair. "I've got you."

Pulling up outside of a coffee shop Emmett and Daphne decided to take things slow. Move from being friends to dating. They still had a lot to talk about. Emmett should be dancing around happy to finally have gotten the girl of his dreams yet he wasn't, telling himself it was because less than 24 hours ago he and Bay broke up. After all even if you end up with the girl you've always wanted breaking up hurts.

Emmett froze as his eyes fell on her. Bay and Toby where sitting together drinking coffee right outside the shop. Of all the coffee places how did they end up at the same one? She looked beautiful. She always looks beautiful. Not only was she beautiful but smart, kind, artistic, and she loved him so much that she put his happiness above her own.

Daphne pulled him towards them. The guilt suddenly sinking in, she had put his happiness above his and yet he hadn't done the same. Studying her Emmett noticed the pain that seemed to radiate off her. All he wanted to do was walk over and pull her into a hug never letting go. It was better this way, he would have broken her heart anyways. She was right after all he was in love with Daphne and that would have only caused her even more pain.

…

Bay felt better as she told Toby everything. She laid it all out in front of him. He would never tell anyone what she confided in him. He was her brother and he wouldn't betray her.

As she finally finished she looked to him and found that Toby was staring at her smiling sweetly which was really weird to see on his face. "What?"

"Sis I never thought I would say this but I'm proud of you," Toby replied still smiling.

"Huh?" Bay though maybe she had misheard him.

"You really love Emmett. You put his feelings above your own. I'm really proud of you." Toby placed his hand over hers.

Bay's face lit up. She hadn't smiled since the break up. "Thanks."

Suddenly Toby's smile fell as he sat up straight looking behind her.

"Bay, Toby," Daphne's voice called from behind her.

Slowly Bay turn in her seat to see Daphne and Emmett walking over towards them. Her eyes drifted to their hands noticing them linked. Just yesterday that was the two of them. Bay swallowed hard forcing a smile on her face.

"Hey guys," Toby greeted them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Daphne asked looking between them.

Emmett wasn't really paying attention his was too focused on Bay who was obviously faking a smile. He knew her well enough to be able to read her. She may have been acting cheerful yet she was still depressed, not that he blamed her he still was too.

"Some sibling bonding over coffee," Toby answered holding up his almost empty cup. "I'd ask you to join us but we were just about to head out."

Bay sent Toby a thankful smile.

"No its fine we have some stuff we have to talk about," responded Daphne with a shrug. "See you at home."

Daphne pulled Emmett into the coffee shop.

Standing up Toby wrapped his arm around Bay's shoulders. "Thanks."

"No problem. I've always got your back," Toby told her.

…

Bay was finally mopping around her art studio painting mellow dramatic pictures listening to Adele. The only difference was instead of pinning for Ty it was Emmett. She didn't even notice Daphne come inside until she tapped her on the shoulder causing Bay to jump into the air lucky she didn't spill any paint.

"Don't do that!" Bay scolded her.

"Pay back," retorted Daphne with a smirk.

Bay rolled her eyes. "So what can I do for you?"

"I did it!" Daphne exclaimed happily. "I told Emmett and we're going out on an official date this Friday. I can't believe it took me this long to realize it's been him."

Bay smiled softly and signed, **"I'm happy for you."**

Daphne wrapped her arms around Bay in the first hug they had ever shared. "Thanks."

Bay was truly happy for her. She wanted her and Emmett to be happy. So if she was going to be miserable for their sake she could handle it. Hugging her Bay wondered if this was what it was like to have a sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin:<strong> Well what do you think? Good start to a story? Bad one? I will try my best to post a chapter every week but I can't promise anything because once classes start my entire schedule will change. I will do my best to keep working and I hope you will keep reading! Please review.


	3. Distractions Don't Always Work

**Erin:** Finally! Chapter 3! I would have had it up sooner but my inbox has blown up with e-mails! Apparently I've become pretty popular when it comes to requests. At least I only have 4 left to write. Woot! My goal is to have this story complete by the time school starts a week from today, next Thursday. So cross your fingers for me!

Disclaimer – I do not own Switched at Birth. If I did then I would be able to meet Sean and that would be awesome!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Distractions Don't Always Work<p>

The rest of the week passed by like a blur which Bay spent in her studio pinning for Emmett and now that it was Friday she felt even worse. Tonight Emmett would come by to pick of Daphne for their first official date. It wasn't until that morning when Bay watched as she drove off that she found herself jealous. She and Emmett had never had an official date. Hell they never even had a date.

Toby, Bay found, was being amazing. He had never been so nice to her. He actually seemed to care. He still teased her, that would never change, but the teasing was actually rather sweet. Ever since he started going to Gamblers Anonymous he'd been nicer she just hadn't realized how much until that moment. He really is an awesome brother.

"Here," Toby held out a cup of coffee to her which she graciously accepted. "You'll get through this."

Bay glanced up at him. "I hope you're right."

…

Groaning Bay leaned back in her chair. If she had known they were going to have a substitute she would have skipped, although the boys would have all made sure to show up. Their sub was considered to be the hottest teacher around. She was barely 21 and was actually subbing as a course credit for college. Truth was Bay rather liked her. She wasn't a fun-loving-try-to-be-your-best-friend teacher yet she wasn't a stick-up-your-ass one either. She was a down to earth teacher. She was also a language genius. She could speak fluent French, German, Russia, Spanish, Italian, and ASL.

Bay frozen as it occurred to her that Miss Alexandra Blake was fluent in sign language, how could she have forgotten? Bay was desperate to learn even though she wasn't with Emmett anymore. She needed to learn for Daphne if she ever wanted to try and make this work plus she needed a good distraction.

Waiting until the class was over Bay stayed behind walking up to Miss Blake.

"Bay, what can I do for you?" she asked from behind the desk.

"Can you teach me sign language?" Bay cut to the chance.

Miss Blake raised her eyebrow in surprise. "Are you serious?"

Bay nodded. "You must have read what's going on with my family in the paper right? Well Daphne is Deaf and I want to be able to really talk with her. Please."

Seeming to examine Bay she took her time answering. "Alright, how about everyday right after school?"

Bay nodded happily. "Thanks a lot. I mean it."

Miss Blake smiled. "See you after school then."

"See you then." With that Bay took off to her next class. She felt pretty good about herself. She needed to keep herself busy. Learning a new language should do just that.

…

Today was their first official date. Emmett should be thrilled to finally be dating Daphne yet everything seemed to be exactly the same. They acted the same around each other, treated each other the same, the only difference was the occasional kiss even those where nothing special.

Sitting on his bed Emmett stared at what Bay had called his Daphne shrine. But it wasn't just a Daphne shrine anymore, now there where two beautiful women covering the wall by the names of Daphne and Bay. He couldn't bring himself to take down a single one of Bay's pictures.

His eyes moved to fall on his mother who was standing in the doorway. He hadn't spoken to her, really spoke to her, since Bay and Daphne's birthday party. He figured she knew about the date after all she and Regina are best friends. He didn't want to have to listen to her saying how much better it was for him to be dating Daphne rather than Bay.

Emmett stood up moving to leave before a fight broke out.

"**Emmett,"** she signed standing in his way. **"We need to talk."**

"**I don't want to hear it,"** he responded.

"**Well you're going listen,"** she retorted.

Emmett turned on her his anger still there. **"Hear you say what? How it's so much better that I date Daphne than Bay? How dating a hearing girl would have never worked out? Well guess what Bay broke up with me! And you know why? She broke up with me because she knew I had a crush on Daphne since I was eight and she wanted both of us to be happy even if that made her miserable!"**

Melody stood there unable to think of a thing to say. Emmett pushed past her. He had a date to pick up.

…

Bay felt pretty good about herself. Alex as Ms. Blake liked to be called outside of class was amazing. Meeting up right after school let out they ended up outside of the coffee shop for a lesson rather than a classroom due to the fact Alex was a sub and subs didn't have their own classrooms.

Bay spent the next couple of hours learning what Alex referred to as the most common signs. Those where actually just the most everyday used words in the English language which Bay was proud of the fact she already knew most of them.

"**You've learned a lot on your own,"** Alex commented signing everything she said.

Alex also made the rule that both of them would sign when speaking and if Bay didn't know a word to just ask. **"I had a good teacher." **Bay's signing was much slower than Alex's but at least knowing when she didn't know a word Alex could tell her.

"**What happened to your last teacher?"** she asked her signing fluent yet slow so Bay could keep up.

Bay sighed glancing down. **"We broke up."**

"**Ah so this isn't just about Daphne," **Alex noted.

"**It is," **Bay retorted.

"**Please you wouldn't get a tutor if this was only about her,"** responded Alex smirking. **"What's his name?"**

"**Emmett,"** Bay gave his name sign.

"**And his Emmett is he Deaf, hard-of-hearing, or just fluent in ASL like me?"** she asked.

"**Deaf,"** Bay answered. **"He doesn't speak which made it hard for us to really talk."** She asked how to sign a few words as she went.

Alex nodded in understanding. **"A boy was the reason I learned sign as well."**

"**Really?"** Bay perked up at the information. **"What happened?"**

Her eyes seemed to lose focus as she thought back. **"I feel in love with this boy. He was amazing. We knew each other from school but never really talked until I crashed into him at the bookstore. I mean literally crashed right into his chest! We had barely started to hang out when there was an accident. He became Deaf."** Alex paused making sure Bay was still watching her hands. **"It a lot harder to adjust to being Deaf when you're a teenager. He took it really hard. He refused to see anyone and became depressed. I tried to go see him but I never got past the front door. That's when I decided to learn ASL. I would learn and then I would teach him. It took me a month of hard study. Every spare moment I had was spent to learning." **Alex smiled back at the memory.** "I spoke to his mother talking to her about ASL, Deaf schools, everything I had learned and done research on. She had me go talk to him. It took me a while to get through to him but after that we spent every day together."**

Bay smiled her eyes teary. **"What happened?"**

"**Well he went to a Deaf School and got into college,"** she answered.

Bay shook her head. **"No to you two."**

Alex smirked holding up her hand to reveal a wedding band. **"We got married."**

"Congratulations," Bay replied not signing.

"**Bay remember to sign,"** Alex reminded her.

"**Oops, sorry,"** Bay signed back quickly.

"**When you get better at signing you'll have to tell me all about this Emmett of yours,"** she told Bay.

Nodding Bay smiled wide. **"Defiantly."**

…

Arriving home Bay felt better than she had all week. She hadn't planned on staying out so late but Alex was a lot of fun. Besides she was learning a lot. Alex knew exactly what she was doing. She knew how to teach so the signs stuck in Bay's head.

Walking towards her studio she had yet to do her homework. Well she had all weekend. As she was about to enter her garage the sound of a motorcycle stopped her in her tracks. Whirling around Bay watched as Emmett and Daphne arrived home from their date. It was later than she thought it was.

Getting off the motorcycle Daphne handed Emmett back his spare helmet. She was smiling and laughing making Bay internally sick. Emmett seemed just as happy silently laughing, smiling. As Daphne leaned forward pressing her lips to Emmett all the happiness she had been feeling because of her time with Alex was gone in an instant. Bay took off into her studio turning her speakers up all the way blasting music to drown out her own thoughts.

She collapsed onto her stole in front of the painting she had been working on and began sobbing. She gave up her rights over Emmett the minute she broke up with him. It hadn't yet hit her that they were really a couple not until that kiss. That kiss changed everything.

…

Pulling into the driveway Emmett stopped to drop Daphne off after their date. He had an amazing time. He always does when he's with Daphne it's one of the reasons she's his best friend. He had completely forgotten it was a date until her lips crashed onto his. The shock almost caused him to pull away. Slowly kissing her back he laid a hand on her cheek.

Daphne leaned back breaking the kiss her blue eyes locked on to his a smile on her lips. **"See you tomorrow."**

Emmett signed back, **"Yeah, text me?"**

Daphne nodded backing up before turning around to the guest house. Emmett watched until she closed the door behind her waving goodbye.

Emmett moved to put on his helmet when his eyes fell on the garage. Debating on whether or not to go he decided a peak wouldn't hurt. Moving gradually he approached the door. He could feel the music's vibrations under his feet as he froze directly outside the door.

He didn't have to go any further Bay had left the door cracked. She was so lost in her own world painting harsh strokes across the canvas. He doubted she would even notice if he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her soft body. Shaking the thought from his head the smile on his face disappeared as he noticed the long streaks of black running down her face. She had been crying.

Backing away he left he in peace. He was being selfish hoping to still have her in his life while he was with Daphne.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin:<strong> So what do you think? I know the story seems more like Emmett/Daphne but this in an angst story alright. Lots of drama and tears and heartache… Well anyways please review! I want to hears your thoughts!


	4. Enough Is Enough

**Erin:** I'm so grateful for all the feedback I have been getting! Thanks so much! Anyways just a heads up there is a little bit in this chapter that approaches rated M. You have been warned.

Disclaimer – I do not own Switched at Birth. It would be a lot of fun to!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Enough Is Enough<p>

Bay wasn't sure when it happen but suddenly almost a month had gone by. She had buried herself in her studies, practicing her signs day and night. She worked on sign language more than even her own art. As soon as she learned all the useful signs or at least signs she would probably use regularly then she started learning signs that she might never get to use in a conversation. She didn't care all she wanted was to be perfect causing her to go to bed every night with her fingers cramping and her hands sore.

Her lessons with Alex became more heated. She wasn't allowed to speak while she signed and Alex had stopped talking two weeks ago. Bay found that understanding ASL was a lot easier than signing back. Bay could safely say that the two of them had become friends. All they really did now was talk for an hour a day about everything.

"**You should have let him make the chose between you and Daphne,"** Alex confronted her for like the hundredth time since she told her about Emmett.

"**Oh come on really! Again! I thought we discussed this. I was not going to make Emmett chose between his girlfriend and his best friend who he happens to be in love with!" **Bay exaggerated her signing showing her annoyance.

Alex smiled widely pointing it out, **"I think it's safe to say you are fluent in ASL."**

"Huh?" Bay stared at her confused and well confused at the sudden topic change.

"**People who are fluent in ASL both Deaf and Hearing learn to animate their signs with their moods. You're doing just that. You're putting your feelings into your signs just like you use your tone of voice to show when you're being sarcastic or joking. You're a real pro,"** Alex praised.

Bay just sat there in shock at her. **"Thanks."** She couldn't think of anything else to say. Alex was the only one whoever truly praised her besides Emmett. It then occurred to her that if she was fluent then these lessons would be over. They would have no reason to hang out anymore. **"Does this mean our lessons are over?"**

Alex nodded. **"Yes."** Bay's head dropped**. "But that doesn't mean we aren't still friends. I expect for you to have dinner or coffee with me at least once a week. After all I plan on meeting this Emmett and finding out what all the fuss is about."**

Bay smirked. **"You are not going to let this go are you?"**

Alex laughed loudly. **"Do you know me?"**

"**Now I know why people complain about me being so stubborn. I have a friend who's just as bad!"** Bay slouched in her chair throwing her arms up in the air.

Alex continued to laugh when suddenly she stopped almost jumping out of her seat. Bay had never seen her so happy before it was like her world was lit up. Bay stood up just in time to see her embrace a very handsome man with jet back hair and blue eyes. Kissing him passionately she almost yanked his arm from his socket pulling him over to the table.

"**Bay this is Daniel my husband. Daniel this is Bay,"** she introduced them signing.

Bay smiled as she knew exactly who he was, Alex's Emmett. **"It's nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you."**

Returning her smile he signed back, **"And you. Alex raves about how wonderful you are. She doesn't have that many girlfriends so I'm happy you two met."**

Bay blushed at him complements. **"I don't have a lot of girlfriends either plus I love hanging out with her. She has quite the wit. She can actually keep up with me."**

Daniel laughed. **"Yes well its one of her charms. I hope she hasn't been telling you too many embarrassing things about me."**

"**I'll never tell,"** retorted Bay.

"**We have to take off,"** Alex cut into their banter. **"We have plans."** Alex raised her eyebrows giving a suggestive hint.

"Ahh," Bay tried not to burst out laughing. **"Well than don't let me keep you. Text me later."**

"**Will do."** Alex took Daniels hand and the two of them left.

Bay couldn't help but admire how amazing they were together. She missed that. She missed him.

…

Emmett felt like everything was the same. Things hadn't really changed at all. It was like he and Daphne where still best friends not boyfriend/girlfriend. The only difference was the occasional make out sessions and he hadn't even gone to second base. Actually he was the reason why things hadn't gone farther. Daphne kept trying to move things along but it seemed like he refused to go any further. Why was that? Maybe he was scared of things moving too fast and changing what they had? But he knew that wasn't true. Truth was he wasn't interested in her sexually and he didn't know what to do about it.

Daphne ran her fingers through Emmett's hair stratling him. Her tongue ran across his lips. Emmett's hands moved up her back pulling her closer. Smiling Daphne began kissing down his throat, sucking, as her hands moved to the edges of his shirt dipping underneath. They had known each other since they were eight and had been dating almost a month yet she couldn't get to go any further with her and it was starting to frustrate her. Running her fingers up his chest suddenly he pulled away removing her hands.

"**What's wrong?"** Daphne asked trying to figure out why he was dragging his feet.

"**I want to take this slow,"** Emmett told her.

Daphne sighed this was the same excuse he kept giving her. **"Okay."** She peeled herself off him moving to sit down next to him.

The door to his room opened slowly as a hand stuck through waving before opening completely to reveal Melody. Emmett rolled his eyes. He and his mother still weren't on good terms.

"**Hey sorry to interrupt but I was heading over to meet up with Regina and I was wondering if you wanted a ride?"** Melody asked before quickly adding, **"Unless you want to stay longer."**

Emmett fought the urge to point out that when Bay was over she would never leave them in the house alone together, now that he and Daphne where dating it was a completely different story.

"**Sure,"** Daphne stood up gathering her things. **"Text me later?"**

"**Of course,"** Emmett replied getting up to walk them out.

Waving goodbye he watched the car pull out of the driveway before going back into his room. Falling back onto his bed he rubbed his eyes. Staring at the ceiling for a long time he didn't move as he slowly drifted off to sleep dreaming of a certain black haired beauty.

…

Now that Bay was fluent in sign she didn't know what to do. She had used learning as a distraction so she wouldn't dwell on the fact that she was heartbroken. She hadn't even looked at another guy since Emmett came into her life and even now that he was gone she still wasn't remotely interested in men or more specifically _other_ men.

Sighing Bay placed down her paintbrush staring at her work. She didn't normal do portraits. Real life wasn't her thing. She painted feelings caused by people not the person themselves. It wasn't an exact portrait mind you she used bright colors painting Emmett in every color that he made her feel.

Standing up she stretched realizing for the first time how hungry she was. When she got into her work she tended to forget about the outside world.

Leaving her studio Bay made her way towards the kitchen when she spotted Daphne heading towards the guesthouse signing a quick hi as she passed. A few seconds later she noticed Melody making her way over. She and Regina probably had plans. That was one thing she didn't miss dealing with Emmett's mother, Emmett's mother who hated her because she was hearing and loved Daphne because she was Deaf.

Bay shook her head at least now she didn't have to suck up to her. As Melody passed by Bay figured she would just ignore her but surprising her that was not the case.

"**Hello Bay, how are you?"** Melody asked actually smiling at her for the first time.

"**Excuse me?"** Bay asked completely taken aback.

Melody thinking she didn't understand her signs slowed down repeating them, **"How. Are. You?"**

Bay rolled her eyes annoyed. **"No I understood you perfectly. What I don't understand was why you are suddenly being friendly to me."**

Melody was the one taken aback by how well Bay was signing. **"When did you get so good at signing?"**

"**Did you think just because Emmett and I broke up I would drop it?"** Bay asked defensive.

"**Yes,"** Melody told her truthfully.

"**You really don't know me at all. I wasn't learning sign just for Emmett. Yeah he was the main reason why I was trying to learn so fast but there is also Daphne too. If I ever hope to have relationship with her I have to speak her language,"** retorted Bay all the anger she had towards her finally seeping out.

"**That's quite nice of you,"** Melody seemed genially shocked at this turn of events.

"**Well you would know I was a nice person if you ever bothered to get to know me, but no all you ever saw was that hearing girl your son dated against your wishes. Did you ever stop to consider me in this equation? How I feel about him? I'm in love with your son and all I want is for him to be happy yet you don't seem to care about my feelings. Do you know why I broke up with him?"** Bay didn't let her answer continuing on. **"I broke up with him so he didn't have to choose between me and Daphne. He has been in love with her since he was eight-years-old and I know she's the better woman for him. I know she'll be good for him. I put his happiness above my own. I thought of all the people to understand that you, a mother, would."** With that Bay stormed off leaving Melody to stand there only staring off after her.

Bay felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She had finally gotten everything out of her system and for the first time she realized she was going to be okay. It would take time but she knew one day she would be able to move on and that gave her hope.

…

At dinner Melody was completely distracted at dinner barely catching a word of what Regina was saying. Bay had thrown her for a loop. She realized that maybe she was wrong about her. Not only did Bay continue to learn sign she had become fluent in it. She never once lost a beat and every sign was correct. She must have spent days, weeks, practicing, learning.

Regina waved a hand in front of her face to get Melody's attention. **"What's wrong?"**

Melody stared at her best friend realizing what it was in Bay that suddenly changed her view of the girl. It was the same thing she saw in Regina. The minute she had talked to Regina about Daphne she dedicated herself learning sign just as Bay did. Regina did it because she loves her daughter and Bay did it because she loved, no loves her son. How could she have been so wrong about her? It was then she realized something about herself that she never thought she would say, she was prejudice against hearing. Not as friends or coworkers but when it came to dating her son she had a set of ideas about the girl he should marry. Now she realized he had found a remarkable girl and she had been too blind to see it.

**"I was wrong,"** Melody signed.

**"Wrong about what?"** Regina asked unsure of what was going on.

**"About Bay. I completely misjudged her,"** Melody replied.

Regina was still confused about where this conversation was going. **"How so?"**

**"I put this set of ideals on her telling myself this was how she was but tonight she completely proved me wrong. Your daughter is an astounding person. She's strong will, stubborn, refuses to give up, and she thinks of others before herself,"** Melody told her completely honest.

Though Regina still wasn't completely sure about what was going on she smiled replying, **"Thank you."**

…

Soft lips touched his as Emmett pushed her onto the grass. Smiling widely he kissed her neck reviling in the feel of her soft skin. He didn't need to hear her moan as the vibrations flowed through her. Her hands ran through his hair urging him to continue. His tongue ran down her throat to the valley of her breasts. Her back arched to him. Stopping Emmett looked up into her beautiful eyes.

**"What?"** she signed a blush coloring her cheeks due to the way he was looking at her.

**"I love you Bay,"** he signed pulling her into a breath taking kiss.

Shooting up Emmett looked around the room disappointed to find himself on his bed. The dream had felt so real. Emmett groaned when he realized just _how_ real the dream had felt. Running his hands through his hair Emmett couldn't help but wonder if this was what he really wanted.

Getting off his bed he knelt down pulling out a large shoebox out from underneath his bed. Sitting back down her opened it up to expose a box full of pictures, pictures of Bay, every one that he had ever taken of her, of the two of them. He couldn't keep them on the wall so instead he hid them away. Picking up the pile he flipped through them. Some of the junkyard, others from the park, more from inside her studio, and his favorites from her birthday after her showed her his real gift. He smiled tracing the lines of her face on his favorite picture, the only one he framed.

His thoughts were interrupted by his bedroom door opening causing him to shoved the box under his bed before he was caught. Emmett was tempted to leave the room when he saw who it was standing in his doorway.

**"Emmett please, I need to talk to you. It's really important,"** Melody quickly signed.

Emmett thought about it for a moment. They couldn't keep going on like this something had to change. Emmett nodded moving over to let her sit on the bed. He waited patiently for her to start.

**"I'm sorry. I was wrong about Bay,"** Melody told him.

Emmett must have misheard her. His mother apologizing that she was wrong about a hearing girl, he couldn't have seen that right. **"Can you repeat that?"**

Melody rolled her eyes. **"I know, I know. I was wrong and you were right. Bay really is an incredible girl. I wish I had seen that sooner."**

**"What caused this sudden revelation?"** Emmett questioned an eyebrow raised.

**"I spoke to her today. Did you know she's completely fluent in sign? She told me off never once screwing up a sign or slowing down. It was really impressive,"** Melody complimented her.

**"Bay told you off?"** Emmett couldn't believe what was weirder his Mom coming around about Bay and complimenting her or the fact that Bay had told his Mother off.

Melody nodded. **"I guess she's not trying to impress me anymore."**

**"What did she say?"** Emmett asked desperate for all the details.

**"She told me exactly what I needed to hear. She pretty much told me I was prejudice against the hearing. I doubt that was her intention but she's right. I may do well around the hearing but when it comes to my own son it didn't matter who the girl was I was going to hate any hearing girl. I had this idea of you marrying Daphne a nice Deaf girl who I like and know. What I didn't realize or didn't want to realize was that you can be with a nice Hearing girl too. So whatever you decide you want to do know I support you one hundred percent, because she loves you and that's all that should really matter,"** Melody told him her eyes beginning to water.

Emmett wasn't really sure what to say. **"Thanks Mom."**

Melody reached out hugging her son. She promised herself she would never cause such a rift between them again.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin:<strong> I know there's not a lot of Bemmett in the story but just be patient it will all be worth the wait. At least I hope you'll think it's worth the wait. Now tell me what you thought! I love hearing feedback from you! Review!


	5. Like It Used To Be

**Erin:** Okay I wrote this chapter for all the people out there like me who _want_ Daphne and Bay to have an actually relationship. One where Bay's not the bitch and Daphne's not the perfect one or Daphne's the crazy jealous bitch and Bay's the understanding one who seems to have like stolen Emmett or whatever. Why can't both be sweet and get along? There are like two sides the Bemmett side who dumps on Daphne and how horrible she is. And then there is the Demmett side who hate Bay for the whole Liam situation I mean come on get over it! Forgive and forget! Sorry for my rant but I was pissed at all those people who can't just like them both! Personally I like Bay and Daphne like sisters with Bay and Emmett dating and Daphne and Emmett best friends. I don't see why guys and girls can't _just_ be friends. Beside I do like Daphne and I don't hate either of them. Anyways for those like me I hope you love this chapter just as much as I liked writing it. Also I hope I didn't turn any of you off to reading it.

Disclaimer – I do not own Switched at Birth. If I did Daphne and Bay would finally become friends or sisters (sisters fight a lot I should know but we still get along).

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Like It Used To Be<p>

Sitting outside of Buckner Hall Bay and Daphne killed some time before class together. Over the month though they didn't spend lots of time together every once in a while Daphne would show up early to class or Bay would actually get up early, which was a rarity, for school and they would hang out. It may have taken them both time and effort, plus some patience didn't hurt, they were finally getting along.

"**I don't know what's up with Emmett!"** Daphne signed dramatically.

Emmett wasn't her favorite topic but Bay managed to keep her feelings buried. Supporting Daphne meant supporting her relationship with whoever she was seeing. **"What do you mean?"**

"**It's like nothing has changed. We're dating sure but it's only because we're calling it that. Every once in a while we make out but even that has its limit. Truth is it feels like we might never be more than best friends."** Daphne fell back onto the grass.

"**How do you feel about him?"** Bay asked leaning over her so she could see her hands.

Daphne stared up at her not really seeing Bay as she thought about what she _really_ felt about Emmett. He was her constant in her life, her best friend, he was always there when she needs him dropping whatever he was doing, she's known him since she was eight, but did she love him love him? Was she actually in love with him or was it something more plutonic?

"**I don't know how I feel about him,"** Daphne answered honestly. **"But I want to find out."**

"**Then there's your answer,"** Bay replied**. "Take your time, feel the waters. Figure out your feelings for him. Maybe that's what he's doing." **Daphne sat up on her elbows.** "Maybe you're just friends and nothing more or maybe you're going to be an amazing couple."**

Daphne's eyebrow arched. She sat up signing, **"When did you become so wise?"**

Bay shrugged. **"I don't know. Probably about the time you started coming to me for advice instead of the other way around."**

Daphne laughed. **"I'm glad you're feeling better."**

Bay stared at her confused. **"What do you mean?"**

"**For the last month you've been I don't know, down? It's just you haven't been your normal witty sarcastic self. I'm glad the old Bay's back,"** Daphne answered.

"**Well I'd like to think that I'm a bit better than the old bratty Bay,"** she responded.

"**Oh you defiantly are. I could barely stand the old Bay sometimes."** Daphne nudged her.

"**Hey!"** Bay mock punched her in the arm. **"You weren't that easy to get along with either little miss perfect."**

The two of them started into a fit of laughs when the bell rang signaling that it was time to go. Signing bell Bay stood up holding out her hand for Daphne as she pulled her to her feet.

"**Thanks,"** Daphne signed as they started to walk.

"**For what?"** Bay questioned.

"**For learning how to sign. It means a lot to me,"** Daphne told her.

Bay wrapped Daphne in a hug. **"Anything for you."**

The two parted ways.

…

As Emmett left school after his speech therapy making his way towards his motorcycle the conversation with his mother was all he could think about. Who was the girl for him? Daphne his best friend since he was eight, who knows him, understands him better than anyone else, _and_ is Deaf the right one? Or Bay who makes his heart stop, has that spark he always imagine, who is in love with him, understands his creative side, worked so hard for him, and gave him up to be happy the one?

God did Emmett's head hurt. Why couldn't it be easy? Why did everything have to be so hard? Why couldn't there be a giant arrow pointing to the right girl saying "idiot this is the one!" be over one of their heads?

Stopping in front of his motorcycle his thoughts moved to his speech therapy. He had only started because of Bay. He felt like she was the only one putting any effort into their relationship. She had asked once about him talking but never brought it up again. Even though they were broken up he was still going for her. Not only that but he was keeping it from Daphne. Emmett realized for the first time that maybe the only reason he chose Daphne was because he was terrified of losing his best friend not because he was in love with her.

He was force from his thoughts when his phone vibrated. Flipping it opened he found a text from Daphne, _Meet me at the diner after school?_

Emmett sighed at least he didn't have to figure it out right this moment. Texting a quick yes in reply he hopped on his motorcycle taking off letting his problems fade away even if it was only for a second.

…

Bay made her way towards "the thing" happy that the school day was finally over. The growl of her stomach told her she should probably get something to eat.

"Bay!" Daphne's voice called causing her to stop twirling around to face her.

"**Hey do you need a ride?"** Bay asked because normally they wouldn't talk again until later that night.

Daphne shook her head. **"I was hoping you would come to the diner with me and Emmett. It's been a while since the three of us hung out."** Bay quickly started to sign no when Daphne cut her off, **"Please! I know it's different now that we're dating and I don't want you to feel like the third wheel so if you get uncomfortable or whatever you can take off at anytime."**

Daphne looked at her pleadingly. Bay internally cursed her as Daphne did the puppy eyes way too well. How was she supposed to say no when she was trying so hard to make her comfortable? **"Fine."**

She was shocked when Daphne jumped up hugging her tightly saying "thank you thank you thank you" over and over again. No wonder their parents where wrapped round her finger.

"**How about I drive and we pick up your car afterwards or Emmett can take you to pick up your car?"** Bay suggested.

"**That works."** Daphne than dragged Bay to "the thing" with Bay all the while silently cursing her the entire way.

…

Emmett arrived at the diner before Daphne. He hoped for a distraction or something to take his mind off everything, off Bay. What you hope for doesn't always happen as he spotted both his girl problems walking into the diner arms linked. It looked like Bay was being dragged. Emmett almost jumped to his feet in surprise.

Daphne quickly pecked Emmett on the lips in greeting before signing. **"I dragged Bay along too. I was hoping we could all hang out, if you don't mind."**

"**No."** Emmett shook his head his attention on Bay rather than Daphne. **"Hey."**

"**Hey,"** Bay signed and spoke back.

Emmett and Daphne slid into one side of the booth while Bay sat across from them.

"**How are you ASL lessons going?"** Daphne asked after they ordered their drink.

"**A-L-E-X, Alex,"** Bay first finger spelled and then did her name sign for Emmett, **"says I've officially graduated. I'm now fluent or that is what she says anyways."**

"**No more lessons?"** Daphne questioned.

"**No more lessons. We still hang out but now it's just as friends rather than tutor and student,"** Bay answered.

"**How did you meet her?"** Emmett asked realizing he really just wanted details on what was going on in her life.

"**She's a substitute teacher at my school. She's a language expert so I just went up and asked her to tutor me,"** Bay answered trying not to look at him directly in the eye. His eyes always mesmerized her.

"**She's Hearing right and her husband is Deaf?" **Daphne asked as the waitress brought them their drinks.

Bay nodded suddenly feeling the need to tell Emmett about her. **"Yeah her husband is Deaf. She learned sign for him."**

Emmett knew the implications behind the words. What Bay was really saying was that _she_ learned sign for _him_. The thought made him smile. While he was still taking speech therapy she was still learning sign. He wanted to tell her than about what he had been doing but he found himself quickly sitting on his hands. That would be a very bad idea.

…

It was like the breakup never happened. The three of them together somehow felt right. The both of them allowed themselves to pretend even for a few hours that the last month never happened.

"**I swear that's what happened!"** Bay signed. **"I'm sure Mom has the photo in one of the hundreds of albums at home! But I wish you two had been there. Toby's never lived it down!"**

Both Emmett and Daphne could barely breath they had been laughing so hard. Daphne had to rub the tears that had poured out of her eyes away so she could see.

"**Come on Toby can't be that stupid!"** Daphne managed to sign.

"**I can see it,"** Emmett countered.

"**Oh no it wasn't Toby's idea it was Wilkie's. You know I think he's been in the family forever. He always shows up in the photos. Sometime Dad jokes about making it formal and adopting him."** Bay stole one of Emmett's French fries

Emmett attempted to slap her hand away but not before Bay got one quickly eating it. **"Hey!"**

"**You snooze you lose!"** Bay retorted grabbing another one before he could say another word about it.

"**Those are mine," **Emmett signed forcefully.

"**You know if you Put the plate in the middle of the table I wouldn't have to reach,"** Bay ignored his comment. Tossing his hands into the air in defeat he pushed his plate over to her. Bay smiled gleefully. **"Thank you."** She popped around into her mouth.

Emmett rolled his eyes crossing his arms in a mock attempt to be bad but Daphne could tell he was forcing a smile down. She looked back and force between her boyfriend and her "sister". She hadn't seen them so happy in over a month not since about the time she told Bay her feelings for him.

"**I'll be right back, have to go to the ladies room."** Daphne pointed sliding out of the booth and walking away from them.

Something in the pit of her stomach told her that the look on his face, the one he gave to Bay, was the look he should have been giving her. She should be mad at the thought yet surprisingly she wasn't. Daphne wasn't sure why but she was just glad that they seemed happy again it didn't matter the cause.

…

Bay found herself smiling brightly a real smile not the fake one she had been giving to everyone but an actual smile. She felt happy, oh so happy, and she knew the cause. For this one afternoon she could pretend he was _her_ boyfriend and that Daphne was _only_ his best friend.

Reaching out to steal another fry Bay's hand touched Emmett's and it was like the world stopped for them. The only people there were each other. His hand enclosed around hers his thumb running over her skin. He smiled softly at her his eyes unable to look away from her beautiful brown orbs.

It wasn't until the waitress handed them the check did they snap out of it causing Bay to suddenly yanked her hand away.

"**Bay,"** Emmett signed her name beautifully. **"I've missed you."**

Bay shook her head. He could not be doing his to her. Not now, not when she finally bonded with Daphne. **"Stop, you can't do this. You're with Daphne. Daphne the closes thing to a sister I have. It was hard enough, don't make this harder."**

"**Bay,"** Emmett started but he didn't get to finish as Daphne slid into the booth.

"**You ready to go?"** Bay questioned wanting out of there now.

Daphne looked back and forth between them. She wasn't sure what had happened while she was gone but whatever it was broke the spell that had been cast over them. **"Emmett can give me a ride back to my car. You, go take off."** Daphne ushered her away jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

Bay smiled grateful to Daphne as she stood up leaving them alone trying not to look like she was running away, even if she was.

…

They stopped beside Daphne's car in Buckner's parking lot causing Daphne to hop off passing him her helmet.

"**Thanks for dropping me off," **Daphne signed.

"**Anytime,"** he leaned forward kissing her in hopes of removing all doubts from his mind.

As Daphne broke the kiss she wondered if there would ever be any chemistry between them like what people in love where suppose to have. **"Are you okay?"**

Emmett nodded. **"Yeah I'm fine."**

Daphne knew something was up and for the first time she didn't press it. Getting into her car she realized that she didn't want to know the truth.

…

Bay was parked in front of her billboard tears where streaming down her face probably causing her mascara to run. Listening to Adele it felt like all the progress she made was destroyed in an instant. Being with him brought all those feelings back. She never hurt as much in her entire life. This was so much worse than when Ty left. Ty's leaving was a cake walk compared to this. Part of her wished that she had never accepted Emmett's help because then she never would have fallen in love with him. They had been apart longer than they have even been dating almost as long as they had been friends.

As she stared up at the billboard, as she had done for so many hours since the breakup, she went back in time to when his arms where wrapped around her as the stood there staring at _their_ work. He had made that creation for her and no one knew about it but that didn't matter. What mattered was she did.

Bay reached into her pocket pulling out a folded up picture. It was worn away like it had been looked at hundreds of times. It was of their first adventure together in the junkyard. She remembered the feel of his hand as he guided her inside. She had never trusted anyone more than him in that moment.

…

Emmett had planned on heading straight home but he suddenly found himself parked near the billboard. He hadn't been back since the night he had given it to her. Watching from far enough away he could see Bay sitting her car, her "thing", sobbing, he wanted to comfort her to be there for her yet he couldn't. He had to figure things out first. He had to make a decision. He didn't want to hurt her more.

He sat on his motorcycle staring out at her soon finding himself sobbing along with her. This wasn't how he was suppose to feel. This wasn't the plan. Daphne was supposed to finally realize that he's the one and they would be so happy, so in love, that everything would be perfect. He wasn't suppose to be pinning over his ex girlfriend. He knew he couldn't keep doing this. Living this way was the biggest lie of all.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin:<strong> For those who actually read it (I'm glad I didn't turn you off with my rant) what did you think? Good, bad? Do you think Daphne and Bay's relationship is getting stronger? Better? Please review and tell me your thoughts.


	6. I Just Want You

**Erin:** I wanted to have this up yesterday but some things came up. Now this is the chapter you've all been waiting for. It's time for Emmett to decide Daphne or Bay? His best friend or the girl who could possibly be the one? For anyone who knows me you all know I love tragedies so I could go either way… Read and find out Emmett's choice… Or I could be completely messing with you right now and it doesn't happen until chapter 8. I'm so evil that way! Mwahahahahahah!

Disclaimer – I do not own Switched at Birth. There are so many things I would do if I did.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: I Just Want You<p>

It had been three days since their lunch and Bay found herself picking up the pieces of her heart again. She wanted to be there for Daphne but she didn't think she was strong enough. She only hoped she could find a way to tell her that without actually telling her about having dated Emmett. At this point the only thing Bay was grateful of was that today was Friday and she had a weekend to figure everything out.

Tossing her bag over her shoulder Bay decided instead of going home she'd stop by the art store restock on all her supplies.

"Bay!" a voice shouted causing her to instinctually look towards it. Joshua, her lab partner in Chemistry, came racing towards her. He had obviously run from class in an effort to catch her. Coming to a halt in front of her he panted trying to catch his breath. "You forgot, your, notebook." He held out the lime green spiral notebook covered in sharpie sketches.

Bay laughed at herself shaking her head. "Thanks. I've been in my own world the past couple of days. I don't know what I'd do if I lost my notes."

A slight blush colored his cheeks. "No problem. We're lab partners after all. If you ever do lose you notebook I'd be happy to lend you mine as long as your promise to return it."

"Well I would do my best but no promises," Bay found herself flirting with him. She had no remote interest in him yet it felt good to flirt with him, with anyone that wasn't Emmett.

"Well in that case my notes are yours," he flirted back which made her feel all the better. This was a guy who had interest in her and perhaps even wanted her.

She giggled glancing up at him through her lashes. "Thanks."

"I've actually been meaning to talk to you. We still have to get together and work on our project. Do you have a time you would like to meet?" he left the question opened to her.

"Anytime's good. How about one day next week after school," Bay suggested. Truth was she had completely forgotten about the project and it was worth fifteen percent of her final grade.

"How about Monday? We can go to the library or my house or yours if her prefer." Bay noticed how nervous he was.

"We can meet up at my house. I have an art studio, actually it's really just a garage but we can use it," Bay told him. For the first time in over a month she felt whole.

"Great! So Monday after school," Joshua agreed. He then paused seeming to blush at what Bay wasn't sure. "After we work on our project I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out to dinner with me?"

Bay froze. "Like a date?"

Joshua nodded rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah. I've liked you for a while I just never had the nerve to ask you."

Bay looked at this sweet guy who would probably be good for her but all she could think about was Emmett. "I'd love to go out with you, it's just I broke up with my boyfriend and I'm not-" Joshua cut her off, "Over him?"

Bay nodded. "I keep trying to move on push past how I feel about him but I still love him."

Joshua smiled softly at her placing a hand on her shoulder. "I understand. If you ever change your mind," he didn't have to finish that sentence.

"The minute I'm ready you'll be my first call." She leaned up placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "See you Monday."

She turned walking away to her car. Wondering when she'd be able to look at another guy like she did with Emmett.

…

Emmett didn't know what to do. It had been three days and yet he was no closer to talking with Daphne than he was that day. What was he suppose to tell her? I can't be with you because I'm in love with Bay the girl who you where switched at birth with and is the closes thing you will ever have to a sister? Yeah that was going to work out real well. Not only that but Bay and Daphne where finally getting along. This could destroy the sisterhood that they had somehow managed to form. But how could he be with Daphne when he wasn't in love with her? He could end it with her and not be with Bay. It would prevent Daphne and Bay from having a falling out.

He quickly removed the thought from his head. He couldn't imagine his life without her. He needed Bay. He just had to decide what he would rather have his best friend since eight or the girl he was in love with.

Pulling up outside of Buckner he was there to pick up Daphne. They had a fundraiser to put together. Out of instinct he searched for Bay. He wasn't going to go up to her, not yet anyways. Now wasn't the right time.

Spotting her beautiful wavy hair he watched as Bay made her way out of her school headed straight towards the parking lot. She looked beautiful, she always looks beautiful.

Suddenly she stopped whirling back around like someone had called her name. Emmett froze as a guy ran up to her holding out a line green book. He was pretty handsome, Emmett noted. He tried to brush it off saying that he was just being nice since she had left it in class. That was it. As they talked Emmett wished he could read their lips from where he was sitting, so he stuck to reading their body language. He noticed how close they were standing, how the guy seemed nervous almost blushing actually blushing, how Bay seemed to be flirting with him which pissed him off like nothing else. Bay froze and he wondered what they guy had said, then she smile relaxing again as he placed a hand on her shoulder. What happened next almost caused Emmett to get off his motorcycle and kill whoever that guy was. Bay leaned up kissing him cheek. She. Kissed. Him. Emmett was freaking out.

Anger filled him as his hands gripped his helmet trying not to do anything stupid. This could not be happening. She could not be moving on, not after what he just saw at the diner. But she was, she is, with this tall, handsome, hearing guy. He couldn't wait any longer. If he wanted her back he had to do something today.

A tap on his shoulder caused him to jump up in surprise. Daphne was looking at him confusion, anger, and jealousy colored his face.

"**What's wrong? What happened?"** she asked concerned.

"**Nothing,"** Emmett signed sharply passing her the helmet.

Taking off he knew what he had to do he just didn't know how to do it and now he couldn't wait any longer. He didn't have the time.

…

Restocking her studio Bay was feeling pretty good. Though she had no intention of dating Joshua he did lift her spirits up. She knew she would have to move on, for now she was happy being single.

A knock on her door caused Bay to walk over and answer it. She figured it was probably Toby. They had been hanging out a lot more. Or Regina, they've been trying to work through their issues after the big revelation that she knew. So far Bay was proud to say that they where managing through pretty good.

What she didn't expect when answering the door was Melody. After the way she had spoken to her she never thought she would see her again. She figured Melody would avoid her. She guessed wrong.

"**If you've come here to yell at me or something for the way I spoke to you can leave now because I'm not interested,"** Bay signed sharply.

Melody quickly shook her head stopping her from slamming the door in her face. **"I was hoping we could go out to dinner together. I want to get to know you."**

Bay's mouth dropped. **"What now?"**

"**I'm sorry about the way I treated you. You where right to say what you did to me and I should never have been so cruel to you. I was just so set in my ways that I couldn't see how wonderful you are. So I'm here to make peace. I want to get to know you better. Will you please go out to dinner with me? My treat,"** Melody was begging, she knew that but she had to after the way she had treated Bay. She was so ashamed of herself. She knew exactly what her son was going to do. He was in love with Bay not Daphne and if Bay was going to be around more than it was time to get to know her.

Bay stared at her. To say she was shocked, surprised, that would be an understatement. If someone ever told her that Melody would come to her house beg for forgiveness and ask her out to dinner she would have told them they where nuts. As it was here she was waiting for an answer. Now she didn't have to, she wasn't dating Emmett anymore yet Melody was holding out an olive branch. Who was she to shove it back in her face?

"**Okay,"** Bay signed. She had no idea what she was getting herself into but she had made up with both Daphne _and_ Regina she could make up with Melody too.

"**Thank you,"** Melody signed letting out the breath of air she had been holding in.

"**Let me just grab my bag. I also have to tell my parent's where I'm going,"** Bay quickly signed motioning towards the house.

"**Of course,"** Melody replied following her to the back door.

Bay found her mother in the kitchen not a big surprise. **"Mom,"** she signed along for Melody.

"Yes?" she turned around to face them from whatever she was cooking**. **"Oh, hi Melody, what brings you here?" She signed the words she knew hi, Melody, what, and here.

"**She invited me out to dinner so I was wondering if I could go?"** Bay asked.

"Of course. Have a great time." Kathryn smiled brightly.

"**I'll see you later than."** Bay left grabbing her bag before the two of them left.

…

Emmett and Daphne headed straight for his house. The entire way Emmett kept rehearsing different speeches trying to figure out what he was going to say while Daphne on the other hand was trying to figure out what was wrong with Emmett. He hadn't been the same since their lunch at the diner. Now he seemed tense and upset over what she didn't know but she did know she couldn't let it slid anymore. That is if she still wanted her best friend.

Opening the door to his room Daphne stepped inside placing her bag on the bed to pull out a folder of her ideas out. Emmett tossed his bag into the corner of his room emptying out his pockets onto his desk.

"**I want this to be the biggest fundraiser Carlton's ever had. I want to break the records,**" Daphne told him excitedly. She didn't have to confront him right now. That's what she told herself at least.

"**It's not a competition. Oh wait, you're a Kennish. Everything's a competition,"** Emmett retorted causing Daphne to laugh both forgetting about their worries for a second.

Daphne opened up her folder showing Emmett her ideas. **"We could do graphic t-shirts or a 5K run."**

"**These are cool but I need a drink. I'm dying of thirst. Do you want anything?"** Emmett asked before they got started.

"**A coke?"** Daphne asked.

"**You've got it. I'll be right back."** Emmett left the room.

His plan was to make plans for the fundraiser and then talk to Daphne. It would give him time to figure out exactly the best way to tell her. Plus hopefully she would be in a good mood too.

…

After Emmett left Daphne tossed the folder and plopped down on his bed relaxing while she waited. She sat up suddenly when the back of her leg hit something from under his bed. Sliding her hand over her calf as she rubbed the now forming bruise. Whatever it was it had a sharp corner.

Reached under she pulled out a large shoebox. Her first thought was porn. After all he is a teenage boy and don't all teenage boys have a stash of porn somewhere? If this was she was planning on never letting him live it down. When she opened the box and found a stash of fifty or more pictures of Bay instead everything clicked.

She had told Bay how she felt about Emmett and the next day was about the same time both Emmett and Bay went into this funk, neither of them being their selves. They had been dating. Bay had broken up with him. She had said that she would do anything for her. This was what she meant. Bay had always been uncomfortable when she talked about Emmett which was why she tried not to bring him up often. She figured it was because of Ty. It wasn't. She hadn't mentioned Ty since he had left. Learning how to sign wasn't just for her but for Emmett too. Bay was in love with him. How could she have been so blind? It was so obvious now. In these pictures she looked so happy. Daphne missed Bay being his happy.

And Emmett? He was trying to make this work. After all she would be the better choice. She's Deaf, she's known him forever, and Melody likes her. She knew that if Melody knew the truth that she would have hated Bay. Everyone with a pair of eyes knew that Melody wanted her and Emmett together. He was trying to make everyone happy. He didn't want to lose her as a best friend. If he had told her at the time that he was in love with Bay she would have lost it. Any relationship with Bay would have been gone and she loved the relationship she had with her now. They still fought but it was defiantly more like sisters.

Daphne had to decide what she felt about Emmett. Bay had been so supportive of them and all the advice she had given was still true. She had two decisions ahead of her the first being she could put the shoebox back under the bed and forget she ever saw it or she could tell Emmett to be with Bay. She didn't have time to figure out her feelings for Emmett anymore. Now she had to decide what it was she felt for him. They where the best of friends no doubt about that but the chemistry, that feeling they show in the movies or she's seen between John and Kathryn it wasn't there. The looks she saw between Bay and Emmett that was what love should look like. But did she really want to give him up? Share Emmett who had been her constant since the beginning?

…

Bay was surprisingly having a great time with Melody. Once you got past that cold hard overprotective Mother exterior she was an amazing person. Also she was really funny and they had a lot of things in common.

"**I loved that book! It was amazing but the movie."** Bay shook her head. **"It was horrible!"**

"**How can a book be so incredible but the film be such a flop,"** Melody agreed.

"**Apparently it can be done. I feel bad for the author though. If I ever write a book and they want it to be a film I'm going to be a part of it every step of the way. They aren't going to ruin my work,"** Bay told her taking a sip of her soda.

"**At least not all books are ruined as films,"** Melody replied. "**I just saw Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 and loved it."**

"**How do you see the film in theaters?"** Bay asked curiously.

"**They have special theaters that provide closed captions," **Melody told her.

"**That's so cool. We'll have to go see a film sometime,"** Bay suggested.

"**Defiantly,"** she agreed.

The waitress came over to them. "Would you like some dessert?"

Bay looked to Melody making she got that.

"**What do you think? You want to splurge a little bit?"** Melody smiled.

"**As long as you share with me because I'm already stuffed,"** Bay replied.

"**I was just going to suggest that."** Melody grabbed the menu.

…

Slipping the box back under his bed Daphne sighed. There was only one way to know for sure if Emmett was in love with her or upset about the breakup. Who did Emmett want? Walking over to his desk she knew she was invading his privacy but she _had_ to know the truth. Grabbing his wallet she knew he always keep a picture of the most important person in his life inside. When he first got a wallet it was a family photo and after the separation it was of her and Emmett. Looking inside she found the picture and now it was of Bay. He was in love with her.

She fell back into his chair. He is in love with Bay. Not her but Bay. It hurt a little but not as much as she thought it would.

The door opened but Daphne was too in her own world to notice Emmett coming back in the room until the photo was snatched from her hands. Daphne jumped up from the chair in shock.

"**I'm sorry I just."** Emmett panicked. She was not suppose to find out this way. This was not what he had planned. **"I wanted to talk with you tell you everything it's just I didn't know how. We dated before you had any interest in me. When Bay found out how you felt she dumped me because she wanted you and I to be happy even at her own expense. I thought I was in love with you and I do love you a lot. You're like a sister to me I'm just not **_**in**_** love with you."**

Daphne grabbed his hands to stop him. **"It's okay. I know you love her. Bay cares about me enough to breakup with you even when she obviously still loves you. If you had told me this before I probably would have handled it badly."**

"**But now?"** Emmett hoped and prayed she was going to be okay.

"**Now Bay and I are close. And now I know there is nothing between us, nothing but friendship. Even if there wasn't Bay I don't think this would have worked out. I'd be lying if I said this didn't hurt but give me some time and I'll be okay,"** Daphne told him picking up her things. **"So let's go. You have a girl to win back."**

Emmett wrapped his arms around her. Daphne really was his best friend.

…

Melody parked in front of the Kennish home.

"**I had a great time,"** Bay told her, her face colored in an incredible smile. Today had been a pretty good day.

"**Me too. I'm sorry it took so long for me to come around,"** Melody apologized again for the she didn't know how many times.

"**Forgive and forget," **Bay replied brushing it off.

"**We should do this again. Maybe a coffee?"** Melody suggested.

"**I have an art show coming up, it's taking place at Buckner. I'd love it if you came,"** Bay responded hopefully.

"**I'd be honored too,"** Melody answered pulling Bay into a Motherly hug.

Both of them had to admit they were very wrong about each other. Even if Emmett never came around Melody would love to keep spending time with her.

Bay hopped out of the car moving towards the front door she turned around waving as she watched Melody drive away. Once she was out of sight Bay went inside heading straight through the house.

"I'm back," Bay told Kathryn as she passed through the kitchen.

"Did you have a good time?" she asked still working on whatever she had been before Bay left.

"I had a great time. Melody's going to come to my art show," Bay informed her.

"How nice. We should all go out to eat afterwards," Kathryn suggested.

"Great idea. I'll text her. I'm going into my studio." Bay pointed before heading out the door.

She filled up with this incredible energy. All she wanted to do was paint. The last month had been nothing but a struggle and now everything felt like it was coming full circle. Her life was moving in the right direction. She may not have had everything she wanted but she was going to make the best of it.

…

Emmett and Daphne came to a stop right outside the guest house. Emmett felt sick, butterflies pounding away in his stomach. Daphne could see his anxiety oozing out of his pours.

"**It will be okay. I know it. You two will work everything out,"** Daphne gave him words of encouragement. A month ago she never would have picture herself supporting Bay and Emmett's relationship even pushing them together.

Emmett nodded finding himself leaning on her for support. The were about to part ways, Daphne to the guest house and Emmett was going to try the studio first when Kathryn came out with a plate of what smelled like cookies.

"Hey guys. I just made a whole batch of cookies and was just taking them over do you want some?" Kathryn asked slowly unable to sign anything due to her full hands.

Emmett shook his head. He was way too nervous to eat.

"**How about I take some of them with me so Mom and I can share?" **Daphne replied signing for Emmett but she doubted he was paying attention.

"Oh sure," Kathryn handed over the plate.

Emmett needed to see Bay. He couldn't wait any longer so he signed to Kathryn, **"Bay?"**

"Bay? Oh! She's in her studio." Kathryn pointed. "She just got home a few minutes ago from dinner with your Mom."

"**Mom?"** Emmett questioned. He thought maybe he miss read her lips or something because his Mom and Bay. That would never happen.

"Yes. Melody and Bay have gotten really close. She coming to the Bay's art show too and we're all going out to lunch afterwards," Kathryn told them.

Okay apparently hell did freeze over. Daphne and Emmett exchanged looks but decided just to shrug it off.

"**I'm going to go,"** Emmett told them or rather Daphne who then translated for Kathryn.

…

Bay found herself listening to their song and rather than crying, sobbing, or painting dark pictures she found herself revealing in the memory of them dancing. Just because their relationship ended badly didn't mean it was bad.

She didn't even hear anyone behind her until a tap on her should almost made her jump out of her skin and spill her paints anywhere.

She whirled round to find Emmett behind her. **"Don't do that!"**

"**Sorry, can we talk?"** he asked wanting to cut to the chase before she kicked him out.

"**What are you doing here?"** she asked instead of letting him continue.

"**I love you,"** Emmett decided it was best to lay it all on the line.

"**No! Don't! Don't you get how hard this is already? How hard this month has been? I'm trying to get on with my life but you keep pulling me back. You already have Daphne. I have to move on,"** Bay signed trying to push him out.

Emmett held his ground. **"There isn't a me and Daphne anymore. There never really was. We have only ever been friends even dating we were just friends."**

"**So what now that it's over between you two you've come back to me? I'm your back up plan?"** Bay accused.

"**No! Never! It's over between us because of you. I told her the truth about everything. I don't want any more secrets or lies or pretending to feel something I don't feel." **If he wanted another shot at this he had to put it all on the line.** "I want to tell you everything, the reason why I didn't run after you that night. It's just, I've never been comfortable." **He paused. He had never told anyone this before. Not even Daphne. **"I've never been comfortable around hearing people. I haven't been around them much. But with you it was different. From the beginning you weren't Deaf or Hearing you where just Bay. The truth if it would be easier if I could just be with Daphne, Deaf Daphne. But I don't want Daphne."** He was putting everything on the line. "I just want you."

Bay's eyes watered as the most beautiful sound hit her ears. Emmett had spoken. Something he hadn't done since he was eight-years-old and he spoke for her. She knew she was crying but it wasn't because she was sad not this time. This time she had never been this happy in her entire life. Tossing her arms around him she buried her face in his shoulder.

Relief swept through him. He pulled her close never wanting to let go. Closing his eyes he breathed in her scent. He made a promise to never ever give up on them again. No matter how hard it was he knew how much harder it would be without her.

Backing up just enough they looked into each other's eyes.

"**I love you,"** Emmett signed one arms still wrapped around her.

"**I love you."** Bay pressed her lips to his.

As their lips touched that spark that had been missing for over a month was back. This was the most incredible kiss he had ever experienced. This was what love feels like and he was never going to forget that.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin:<strong> See I'm not always evil. So what did you all think? A good away for them to get back together? What did you think of Daphne's decision? And Melody has finally turned a new leaf if only she would in the show. Please review and pass along your thoughts.

**Note:** Okay well I've gotten a bunch of e-mails asking me if this is the last chapter or assuming it is. I have not changed the setting on my story to complete. This is not the last chapter. I will say when the story is complete and I will change the setting on my story to complete. Right now it's still listed at in progress. So no this isn't the last chapter.


	7. More Than Just Lucky

**Erin:** Now this is the last chapter! My story has finally come to an end. I had thought about ending it a chapter earlier but I know how patient you've all been for Bemmett and you deserve a chapter of them together so I hope you enjoy. Also this is the longest chapter I've written yet.

Disclaimer – I do not own Switched at Birth. If I did I'd know everything that was going to happen which would be awesome!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: More Than Just Lucky<p>

Sitting on Emmett's bed Bay leaned against him Emmett's arm draped over her shoulder. Daphne sat on the other end facing them as they discussed the fundraiser.

"**Okay so I talked to Dad and he said we could do a carwash next weekend and all the proceeds will go to Carlton,"** Bay told them. **"Also I talked with a guy I know who does owns this custom t-shirt place and he's made one based off your designs. We can sell them as well. He's giving them to us at cost we just need to pay for the supplies which I've already taken care of. They will be ready in time for the carwash and I was thinking maybe we could wear them as you know advertising."**

"**Great! This will be the best year ever!"** Daphne exclaimed. **"Thanks so much!"**

"**I know how much you want this year to break the records and besides it was your idea I just built off it,"** Bay replied loving how happy Daphne was.

"**Put the two of you together and you do everything above and beyond," **Emmett jokes.

The two girls rolled their eyes ignoring his comments.

"**So your both coming to the art show right?"** Bay switched topics.

"**Of course, I wouldn't miss it,"** Daphne replied. **"And Emmett has to come being the boyfriend and all. If he didn't you'd be forced to kick his ass."**

"**What?"** Emmett exclaimed.

"**Yes true. These responsibilities come with the title of boyfriend."** Bay shrugged trying not to burst out laughing.

It didn't work when Daphne rolled over into a fit of laugher causing Bay to crack up.

The bedroom door opened as Melody came inside. **"I wanted to know if you girls were staying for dinner."**

Bay and Daphne looked at each other shrugging. **"Sure."**

Bay couldn't help but notice how much things had changed. Melody liked her actually liked her, Daphne was her "sister", and Emmett was her official boyfriend.

"**Okay how about we use that to get back on track?"** Emmett commented. Now that they were all friends he found that Bay and Daphne teamed up regularly since the larger number of girls to guys.

Bay and Daphne said nothing as they choose to turn the conversation back to the fundraiser plans.

…

Bay stared at herself in the mirror adjusting her hair.

"**How do I look?"** Bay asked nervously glancing over her shoulder in the mirror at Daphne who was sitting on her bed.

"**You look great don't worry. I'd hope they would be looking at your art and not you,"** Daphne answered trying to keep the mood light.

"**I know it's just sometimes they're gallery owners at these things. You never know when I might meet the right guy who loves my work,"** Bay responded sitting beside her.

"**I know they will love it. If there is one thing you're good at its art,"** Daphne reassured.

Bay leaned against her. **"Thanks."**

Daphne got up almost causing Bay to fall over. **"Let's go. You wouldn't want to be late to your own art show now would you?"**

Daphne didn't wait for a reply before leaving the room. Bay jumped to her feet running after her.

…

Arriving outside of Buckner Melody and Emmett where waiting outside for them. Regina was working so she couldn't come so it was just John, Kathryn, Melody, Emmett, and Daphne. Bay threw her arms around Emmett so happy he was there to calm her nerves.

"**She's nervous,"** Daphne told him only signing as so Bay didn't hear plus with her face buried in his should she wouldn't see either.

Emmett nodded in thanks. Bay pulled herself away slowly. **"Shall we?"**

"**You two go in first I'll catch up,"** Daphne suggested giving them a minute alone.

Emmett held out his arm which Bay took smiling as they headed in. The adults were too busy mingling to notice.

Walking in Bay's eyes grew wide. Buckner always seemed to outdo themselves as art filled the room. Bay and Emmett began checking out all the pieces when Bay's eyes fell on a tall dark haired man who was staring at her painting.

"**That guy he's checking out my work!"** Bay only signed.

"**Go talk to him!"** Emmett shoved her towards him.

Bay walked up to him casually. "You like?"

"It's incredible. I love the sense of the movement. It reminds me of cave paintings, surrealists," he told her his voice thick with an accent his eyes never leaving her work.

"Yeah, that was exactly what I was going for surrealism." Bay laughed. The man finally glanced away as his eyes fell on her. "Its spray paint and stencil in case you're interested."

"Are you Bay the artist?" he asked.

"Yeah." Her eyebrow raised curiously. "Let me guess you're a curator from a gallery in New York or Paris." Bay only hoped.

"No I'm not." He smirked shaking his head.

"You're a scout looking for the next Basquiat, because I'm also into neo-expressionism, as I'm part Puerto Rican, and extremely gifted," Bay spoke quickly. Then she added, "But anti Heroin, Heroin's bad."

"I'm not form any gallery, I'm sorry," he told her.

Bay shrugged sad by the turn of events. "Bummer." Deciding to still be cheerfully she gestured to her work. "Hey, but you like art though so that's cool."

Bay noticed he had stopped looking at her work but rather he was staring at her hands.

"Wow," he muttered.

Bay was confused now. "Yeah?" Maybe he was a creep.

"I'm wondering where you got my lucky guitar pick," he questioned.

Bay's smile began to fault. "Your guitar pick?" She looked down at her hands and then back to him. He smiled down at her as it all click in her head causing her smile completely disappeared. "Angelo?"

"Nice to meet you sweetheart," he greeted her.

"How did you find me? When did you find out? What are you doing here?" Bay's mouth went at super speed as she tried to fathom what was going on.

"I know this is sudden, but I just found out and I really wanted to see you." He reached out to touch her but Bay shook off his hand. "Look at you."

Emmett realized whatever was going on between them wasn't friendly anymore deciding to cut in. He put himself right between them. **"What's going on?"**

Bay had never been so happy to see him. She was still freaking out inside. **"Just when everything is going so well he shows up to like screw up everything,"** Bay only signed not wanting Angelo to understand what was going on.

"**Who is he?"** Emmett asked already not liking whoever he was.

"Bay, who is this?" Angelo asked almost at the same time.

Bay looked between them. The truth was probable the best thing at this point. **"This is Emmett my boyfriend, Emmett this is Angelo."**

The realization appeared on his face. **"This is your father?"**

Bay nodded. **"Yep this is him alright. Daphne's and my Dad just appeared out of nowhere. I'm freaking out."**

"**Why did he just show up? Why didn't he call or try a better way of getting in touch the first time?**" Emmett asked worried.

"You're boyfriend?" Angelo questioned seeming to size up Emmett. "Is he Deaf?"

"**Yeah, he's Deaf. Now back to what the hell you are doing here," **Bay turn the conversation back on topic. She wanted answer and by hell she was going to get them.

"Um, how are Regina and Daphne?" he asked changing the topic again.

"**They're good,"** Bay managed.

"Are they here? I'd love to see them," he asked taking a quick look around the room.

"**Crap Daphne."** Bay looked around the room not seeing her. **"What am I going to do about Daphne? She's going to flip!"** Bay then spoke, **"I don't think that's such a great idea, you seeing them. I mean they don't have the fondest memories of you."**

"I'm sure you've heard a lot of things about me, but I hope you can make up your own mind," Angelo spoke.

"**Why did you just show up here? I mean, why didn't you call? This is so not fair,"** Bay started panicking.

Emmett grabbed her hand to calm her when he froze staring over her should at the group of people coming up. Bay whirled around to see John, Kathryn, Melody, and Daphne coming up behind them.

"Hey sweetie, everything okay?" John asked but Bay was too busy looking at Daphne who didn't recognize him.

"Um," Bay paused trying to figure out what to do. **"We should take this outside. Now."**

"Bay?" Kathryn questioned.

"**We can all talk outside. Just follow me,"** Bay practically dragged everyone back outside away from the crowds.

"Okay what's going on?" John asked where they were finally outside. Everyone was looking confused.

"**This is Angelo Surrento, he's my, our father," **Bay told them all.

Daphne stared at him. First shock crossed her face and then hurt and then anger. She turned around and stormed off.

"Daphne!" Kathryn called after her.

"**Emmett!"** Bay quickly signed but he got the message as he took off after her.

"What are you doing here?" John asked defensive.

"I came to meet Bay," he answered simply.

"No what I mean is what are you doing at Bay's school?" John asked stepping closer anger radiating off him.

"I read in an article that she was at Buckner Hall. The website said there was a student art show. I just showed up," Angelo explained.

"Why didn't you call us first?" Kathryn asked confused.

"So you just ambushed her?" John asked almost at the same time.

"It wasn't like that," Angelo became defensive.

"Okay, there are boundaries. You can't just show up at a teenager's school and surprise her with information like this. I mean really!" Kathryn tried to remain calm but it wasn't working.

"You need to leave this school and we will go through proper channels and arrange a meeting at the appropriate time and place." John pointed to him on the tipping point of punching him out.

"With all due respect, I don't need permission to see my own kid," Angelo countered.

"Actually you do need my permission and you need to leave right now," retorted John.

Bay didn't know what to do. "Dad!"

Melody moved beside her placing a hand on her shoulder in support. Bay was so happy she was there keeping her calm.

"Listen. What would you do if you just found out you had a daughter?" Angelo asked his gaze moving between John and Kathryn.

"I did just find out," John retorted.

"Okay, great, so you understand," Angelo's voice raised.

"No, don't do that." John shook his head. "Don't compare yourself to me. You walked out on your family, on my daughter. You are not welcome here. You are not welcome in Bay's life. You have nothing to do with her."

"Dad, he's the reason I exist," Bay told him softly. She wasn't sure if she wanted anything to do with him but she wanted to be given the choice.

Emmett and Daphne came back or Daphne raced back and Emmett followed behind.

Daphne came to a halt in front of them. "I want to hear it. I want to hear what you have to say."

Bay was practically clinging to Melody worried about Daphne. Angelo had never done anything to her but Daphne that was a whole other story.

"Okay, great. Do you want to go sit down?" he asked.

"No, here now," her voice raised standing her ground.

"Look, I don't know what Regina told you, but there were a lot of reasons why I left. It wasn't simple. But it doesn't matter, because what matters to you is that your father left you. And I'm sorry for that. But I'm here now to get to know you, see if I can make it up to you," Angelo explained.

Bay did her best to interpret. She hoped she was getting everything.

"Make it up to me? You're thirteen years too late," with that Daphne left again but this time walking.

"**I'll take them out to eat or something while you deal with this,"** Melody signed.

Bay was grateful for a reason to get out of here. "Melody says she'll take us out to eat while all of you talk or whatever. So we're going to go," Bay interpreted. All she got was a head nod from her Dad and a squeeze on her hand from her Mom.

Bay quickly chased after Daphne who had made her way to the parking lot. She grabbed her by the shoulder. **"Daphne."** She was going to offer words of comfort but she realized that they wouldn't help so instead she pulled her into a hug as Daphne clung to her.

Melody took them to the closest diner around and though they all ordered none really talked.

"**Thanks for getting us out of there," **Bay signed breaking the silence.

"**Of course. You both looked like you needed saving,"** Melody replied.

They all lapsed into silence once again, things were going so well and now they were all screwed up. That was when Bay remembered the t-shirts she had put in her bag to surprise them for later.

"**I have something for you two."** Bay reached into her bag pulling out two t-shirts passing them to Emmett and Daphne. **"I hope this was what you had in mind."**

Daphne held out the shirt staring at the design. **"It's perfect. Thank you."**

Reach out they hugged and everything went back to normal like Angelo was never there.

…

Pulling into the driveway Daphne and Bay got out of the cars saying their goodbyes. Bay moved to the passenger's side window gesturing for him to roll it down. Obliging Emmett quickly opened the window. Sticking her head inside Bay place a soft quick peck on his lips.

"**Talk to you later?"** Bay asked standing up straight.

"**Of course,"** Emmett responded before his Mom backed out of the driveway.

Bay stood watching until they were out of sight. She turned around following Daphne worried about everything that had happened.

"**Do you want to hang out? We can watch some TV or something?"** Bay asked concern filled her face.

"**No, I just want some time alone to think,"** Daphne replied.

"**Okay, but if you change your mind you know where to find me,"** Bay told her hugging her briefly before she went into the guest house.

…

Beside the whole Angelo situation everything else in Bay's life was going well. Bay decided to just focus on the good stuff in her life rather than that whole fiasco that happened yesterday. In her studio she sung to whatever song was on the radio as she painted dancing in place.

"My heart's a stereo it beats for you so listen close. Hear my thoughts in every note oh ote. Make me your radio turn me up when you feel low this melody was meant for you so sing along to your stereo," Bay sung unnoticing of the audience gathering behind her.

Clapping caused her to whirl around to find Wilkie and Toby standing behind her. "Nice set of lungs sis."

Bay rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Do I have to want something?" Toby asked faking horror that she would even think that. Bay crossed her arms. "Okay I need a favor." He stepped forward. "We need you to talk to Emmett get him to come to East West Fest in St. Louis with us."

"So you two need a drummer again and you think by me asking him to come I can get him to say yes?" Bay assumed smirking at them.

"Yes," Wilkie replied loudly. "So will you do it?"

Bay continued to smile. "No." Turning around she went back to her painting.

"What do you want?" Toby asked hoping bribery would work.

Bay turned back towards them crossing her arms. "I don't want anything. I'm not going to use my relationship with Emmett to get him to agree to go with you. You two will just have to ask him yourselves." Bay went back to her work.

"Oh come on! please!" Toby begged but Bay continued to ignore him. "Can you at least give me so pointers or a way to get him to say yes?"

Bay rolled her eyes facing them once again. "Ask him in ASL. Learn the signs. You idiots should have thought of that yourselves."

Both Toby and Wilkie stared at each other. They really should have thought of that themselves.

"Can you teach us?" Toby was not at the point of begging.

Bay sighed running her fingers through her hair. "Alright." She knew she was going to regret this.

…

Toby and Wilkie found Emmett at his motorcycle as he was getting ready to leave. Waving to get his attention Emmett looked around wondering if there was someone behind him that they would be there to see but he found he was the only one here.

"**Are you guys lost?"** Emmett asked wondering what in the world they were doing here.

"Um," just because Bay had shown them what to sign didn't mean they could understand sign language. **"We're here to see you,"** Toby signed very slowly trying to remember what Bay had only taught him an hour ago. **"We're going to a music festival in St. Louis. We got in using a tape that was made that night of the fundraiser when you played."** Toby swallowed hoping his sis hadn't made an ass of him by giving him the wrong signs. **"We're going and we want you to come with us."**

Wilkie cut in using the few signs he had actually paid attention too, **"Groupies, free beer, road trip."** But since that was the extent of his knowledge he spoke, "What do you say?"

Emmett was impressed that Toby had signed this request to him and even more so that they signs where actually right. Not so much with Wilkie but that still didn't change the fact he had no interest in going. **"Not interested."** Putting on his helmet Emmett took off.

"Maybe your sister gave us the wrong signs?" Wilkie suggested.

"We could have signed it wrong," Toby replied but he figured that Emmett just didn't want to go.

…

Bay sat on the hood her car at the park waiting for Emmett. He texted her that he was going to stop for food on the way so she figured he'd be a bit later than when he said he would. Spotting him coming up Bay hopped off her car excitedly. They had just seen each other yesterday and she already missed him.

The second his helmet was off Bay's arms wrapped around him as she pulled Emmett into a deep kiss. His tongue ran over her lips as his hands moved to her hips bring her closer.

"**Missed me?"** he joked.

"**Always,"** Bay replied.

Emmett sat on the hood of "the thing" eating his sandwich. **"Toby and Wilkie showed up at school today."**

"**And how did that go?"** Bay asked remembered the hours she spent trying to teach them the few signs. As she had predicted by the end of it she was frustrated, pissed off, and regretting ever agreeing to help in the first place.

"**They asked me to go with them to some festival, but I suspect you already knew that,"** he answered his eyebrow raised.

Bay shrugged. **"They wanted me to ask you or convince you to go but I told them no. Somehow I agreed to teach them how to ask you themselves. Big mistake."** Bay had a headache just thinking about it. **"How did they do anyways?"**

"**Toby signed well but slow, very slow. Wilkie,"** Emmett didn't have to say anymore.

"**Yeah well trust me trying to teach them or teach Wilkie can drive any sane person crazy,"** Bay told him sitting down beside him after stealing his sandwich. **"What did you tell them?"**

"**I'm not interested. Spending that much time with the Hearing, I don't know I just am not comfortable,"** Emmett answered taking a sip of his drink.

"**Ah, so there it is,"** Bay noted.

"**What?"** Emmett looked at her confused.

"**This isn't about you wanting to go. I know you well enough that you'd want to. This is about it being a festival for the Hearing,"** Bay responded. **"And you know I could care less if you go or not. I support whatever you want to do just decide not on your fears but on what you want to do."**

"**When did you become all wise?"** Emmett asked her.

Bay laughed. **"Daphne said the same thing."** She nudged him. **"But really what do **_**you**_** want to do?"**

Emmett stared down at the ground thinking. He had had a lot of fun playing on stage with Toby and Wilkie even if they where idiots, the crowd clapping at how awesome they were. Bay was right he only wasn't going because he was scared to be around that many Hearing people. Had the last month taught him nothing? Time to face the music.

"**You know what? I'm going to do it," **Emmett decided. **"For me."**

Bay kissed him of the cheek proud of him. **"For you."**

Emmett draped his arm around her shoulder. He was lucky to have her and he was never going to take that for granted again.

…

Emmett and Daphne we spending a oh so fun day with John getting everything ready for the fundraiser tomorrow. Daphne seemed in better spirits mostly do to the distraction of everything that had to be done. Emmett was keeping his spirits up but the fundraiser hadn't even started and he was already exhausted.

John was going over how everything worked and what they would have to do. He was being overly instructive but he guessed it had something to do with the fact that he needed a distraction too. Emmett noted how much in common Daphne and John where in that regards. He also noticed how hard he was trying to learn sign, the whole Kennish Family was.

John finished his instructions Emmett asked, **"Will there be a sign to say it's for Carlton?"**

John looked at him completely confused. "What is, what is that?" He mimicked the sign.

"**A sign, sign,"** Emmett repeated.

"What is that like a glass thing? Um, where is Bay when you need her?" John muttered looking around. Bay had become the official translator of the family being one of two people who where hearing and could fluently sign. Spotting Daphne John waved getting her attention. "Daphne, Daphne." Daphne got up from the t-shirt stand she was setting up. "Emmett's trying to tell me something."

"**I want to know if there will be a sign for Carlton,"** Emmett told her.

"He wants to know if there will be a sign that says it's for Carlton," Daphne translated.

"A sign?" John questioned suddenly his face burst into a grin. "I got a banner! Coming tomorrow!" He signed tomorrow.

"**Tomorrow?"** Emmett questioned.

"Yeah! Tomorrow! You like that? I got that!" John patted himself on the back. "Listen can you fill her in on the rolling and the wipe down?" Emmett nodded. "Excellent, alright, I'll see you later."

John took off to take care of other things while Emmett quickly explained in a lot less detail about what they where suppose to do.

Bay approached them holding two cups of coffee. She placed the coffee's up under their noises allowing the smell to get their attention. "Coffee?" Bay spoke due to having no free hands. The two took them happily both exhausted already. **"How are two of my favorite people doing?"**

"**You're Dad is kind of a control freak,"** Emmett commented taking a long sip.

"**Yeah I know sorry. He's great at what he does but it comes in the family. The Kennish's want everything to be perfect, go above and beyond," **Bay told him with a laugh.

"**That explains Daphne here,"** he joked pointing to his best friend.

"**Hey!"** Daphne punched him in the shoulder. **"I didn't see you complaining when we won every competition!"**

Shrugging he replied, **"What? Even I can admit winning feels good."**

Bay leaned over placing a quick kiss on his lips tasting the coffee. **"Well you two take a break and drink your coffee's I'll go see if I can wrangle Dad in and make this a little more fun!"**

Emmett and Daphne watched her walk off sipping their coffees.

"**Thanks,"** Emmett quickly signed.

"**For what?"** Daphne questioned.

"**For everything. Bay and-"** Daphne cut him off, "**No don't even start. You and me, we've always been good as friends nothing more. You and Bay, you're good together, great actually. I like this, us. The three of us make a great team. Besides the two of you together makes me happy. When you kiss in front of me the only thing I feel is grateful, no jealousy here."**

Emmett had to admit she was right. They were pretty damn awesome together. He had the best of both worlds, Daphne as his best friend and Bay as his girlfriend.

…

It was the day of the fundraiser and Bay had never gotten up so early on a Saturday yet here she was helping out. Everyone who was working was wearing one of Daphne's t-shirts which could be bought. Bay herself was sporting one of them and she had to admit they were really nice.

When she wasn't wiping down cars she was translating. Making a mental note to think about a carrier as one she leaded over wiping down the hood of a minivan. Leaning over her Emmett gave her a "hand" placing butterfly kisses on the back of her neck when no one was looking.

"**I'll be back,"** she told him grabbing a bucket to grab fresh water. Toby appeared suddenly walking beside her. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't they need help?" Toby asked innocently.

Bay stopped and turned to him. "Really why are you here?"

"Shouldn't you know? I mean Emmett is your boyfriend," Toby remarked. Bay stared at him confused. "I'm hoping if I help out he'll change him mind about East West."

"What do you mean 'change his mind'? Didn't he tell you he was going?" Bay questioned.

"What do you mean? He's going?" Suddenly something clicked in his head. "Dammit! He tricked me!" He turned around looking like he was going to hit someone. "He told me if I gave a him a hand today that he'd reconsider."

Bay burst into a fit of laugher. "They're many reasons why I love him and this is one of them."

"Hey!" Wilkie raced over to them.

"Oh, you're here? I didn't consider you the charitable type," Bay remarked defiantly not happy to see him.

"I've been blessed with so much I figured I should give back," retorted Wilkie giving Bay the sexy eyebrow look which really wasn't actually sexy.

Tpby chuckled under his breath. "I lied to him and told him it was a bikini car wash. So he showed up." He shrugged.

"That hurts, man." Wilkie gave him a mock hurt look causing Bay to toss a washcloth onto his face.

…

As Daphne worked on one of the cars Wilkie went up to her hoping to get her attention and maybe a little action. "I can see that look in your eyes. You were hoping I'd be shirtless, wet, dripping with suds." Wilkie gave her what was supposed to be a sexy hunk pose.

"Whatever that was, I'm glad I didn't understand it," Daphne replied.

Deciding to put herself into the conversation and most likely save Daphne Bay interrupted, **"You didn't miss much. Wilkie doesn't have a lot going on between his ears."**

Daphne laughed shaking her head.

"Oh come on! I do too! You just haven't gotten to know me yet," Wilkie retorted.

"**I do know you that's the problem."** Bay smirked.

The smirk wasn't on her face long as Wilkie took the full bucket of water and tossed it right onto Bay causing her to shriek loudly in surprise. He didn't just get Bay, he also hit Daphne who was right beside her.

His smile fell right off his face as he realized this fact. "I am so sorry I wasn't aiming for you!"

Daphne didn't say anything. She took the bucket from Bay and hit him right back. "Now we're even."

Wilkie shook his head like a dog splashing them both. "Oh it is on!" Both the girls took off racing away from him. "Get back here!"

Spotting Emmett with the hose Bay grabbed Daphne's arm pulling her in his direction. Emmett looked up just in time to see the girls running straight at him. Bay grabbed the hose whirling around to hit Wilkie right in the face.

"Ah, ah, ah! Stay back! I know how to use this," Bay spoke rather than signing since her hands where full.

Pointing at them he replied, "That's so not fair! Cheaters!"

"You started it," Daphne started.

"And we finished it," Bay finished. The girls exchanged glances giggling and giving each other high fives when suddenly Bay noticed behind Wilkie someone very familiar. "Daniel!"she shouted even though he couldn't hear her. Handing the hose over to Daphne she waved her arms racing toward him pushing past Wilkie leaving the three of them to stare after her confused.

Daniel spotted her causing a smile to appear on his face. His hand lifted up to wave as he stepped towards her. Bay came to a skidding stop in front of him. **"Bay, it's good to see you again."**

"**Daniel! I'm so happy to see you! I'd hug you if I wasn't so wet."** Bay laughed gesturing to her appearance.

"**Got into a fight I see,"** he noted.

"**Yeah well a bunch of teenagers and hoses. It was bound to happen,"** Bay replied.

"**I can handle the water. Come here."** He held out his arms which Bay happily accepted hugging him back tightly.

…

Emmett stared after them the feeling of jealousy coming back. Whoever he was Bay was pretty close to him. Daphne and Wilkie just stared after confused.

"Who is he?" Wilkie asked them.

"**I have no idea but he's gorgeous,"** Daphne answered checking him out.

"Let's go find out who mister sexy is," Wilkie decided quickly making his way towards them. Emmett didn't have to be told twice as he raced after him Daphne trailing behind. "Hey I'm Wilkie," Wilkie cut into their conversation.

Bay rolled her eyes causing Daniel to chuckle. "Daniel." Shaking hands he glanced behind Bay at Emmett and Daphne.

"**Daniel I'd like you to meet Wilkie my brother's annoying best friend, Daphne my sister, and Emmett the boyfriend,"** Bay introduced.

"**Emmett,"** Daniel repeated his name sign smirking. **"Really?"** He glanced to Bay who blushed.

"**Yes, Emmett,"** Bay replied.

"**It's nice to meet you."** Daniel held out his hand.

Emmett shook his hand firmly still unsure of who this guy was.

"**Where's Alex?"** Bay cut in suddenly realizing that she was probably there too her eyes scanning the crowd.

"**She went to buy us some t-shirts,"** Daniel answered pointing towards the tables where Bay could now see her.

Bay was so happy to see her, the both of them. **"What bring you here?"**

"**The fundraiser of course. I used to go to Carlton and we support the school every year,"** Daniel told them.

"Wait your Deaf?" Wilkie cut in completely taken aback. "But you don't sound Deaf not even a little bit."

"**Yes I'm Deaf,"** Daniel replied almost laughing at him or trying not to laugh at him.

"**Daniel went Deaf when he was sixteen," **Bay informed them.

"**Wait your Alex's husband, Bay's tutor?"** Daphne realized.

"**That I am,"** Daniel responded making Emmett relax.

Alex came over to them wrapping her arms around his waist with two t-shirts sticking out of her purse. **"Bay aren't you going to introduce me to your friends. No wait let me guess."** She turned to Wilkie, **"This is Wilkie, Daphne, and Emmett."** She stepped towards Emmett giving him a quick once over. **"So this is who all the fuss is about. Very cute."** Her remarks caused Bay to turn red. Emmett wasn't sure what Bay had told them but apparently quite a lot because he felt famous. **"It's nice to meet you Emmett I'm Alex." **Emmett was about to hold out his hand when she pulled him into a tight hug thoroughly surprising him. **"Bay you have to let us take you out. To lunch perhaps? And Emmett we have to get to know each other."** Alex smirked. Emmett nodded slightly confused at to what was going on. Bay knew she was determined to learn everything about Emmett and she was not going to let it go.

"**How about the two of you come to the barbeque we're having after the fundraiser at our house to celebrate a job well done?" **Bay suggested instead. She and Alex hadn't really had much of a chance to catch up since she and Emmett got back together.

"**We'll be there. What time?"** Alex asked excitedly.

"**Seven,"** Bay quickly jotted down the address. **"See you then?"**

"**We wouldn't miss it,"** she replied before the two of them left.

Bay could see the laugh threatening to come out of Daniel. He knew his wife very well and knew her intentions. Dinner was going to be fun.

"**She's very interesting,"** Daphne commented.

"And hot. I mean damn!" Wilkie stared at Alex's ass. Both Bay and Daphne hit him. "Owe!"

…

"We did it!" Daphne and Bay cheered practically jumping up and down.

Emmett sat in one of the chairs on the Kennish's back patio, exhausted but happy from the day of work.

"We did what?" Toby asked moving to sit down next to him.

"We beat Carlton's record for the most money made at any fundraiser," John answered coming out of the kitchen with a stack of food to put on the grill.

"Awesome!" Toby fist punched the air.

"**We sold every t-shirt too!"** Daphne added excitedly.

"**We make a fucking awesome team!" **Bay shouted thrilled.

"Watch that mouth young lady," Kathryn scolded moving to set the table.

"**Sorry Mom,"** Bay apologized. **"Don't forget Alex and Daniel are coming."** Bay plopped down into Emmett's lap. She felt like she could pass out at any moment.

"Of course not," Kathryn replied. "I can't wait to meet them."

Emmett kissed her forehead wrapping his arms around her. The sound of a car pulling into the driveway caused Bay to look over her shoulder. Regina had arrived just in time for dinner.

"**How did it go?"** Regina asked.

"**We beat the school record!"** Daphne exclaimed.

"**Congratulations!"** Regina pulled her into a hug**. "All of you."** They all had large smiles covering their faces**. "Is Melody coming?"**

"**Yeah. We're waiting on her and Bay's friends Daniel and Alex,"** Emmett answered signing around Bay.

As Regina was about to speak Wilkie appeared out of the house, "What did I miss?"

"**Did he have to come?"** Bay asked Toby.

"Come on he actually did some work for once," Toby commented.

"Hey! I can work I just choose not to," Wilkie retorted.

"**You know that's not a good thing right?"** Bay asked wondering if he even listened to half the things that came out of his mouth.

Melody arrived pulling up behind Regina's car. **"I heard the great news. Congratulations."**

"**Thanks,"** they all replied together both in sign and spoken.

"**They're here."** Daphne pointed to the car that had just arrived.

Alex and Daniel quickly joined the group. Bay happily introducing them while managing to stay seated. She had no intention of getting out of Emmett's lap until she had to, Alex smirking at her the entire time. Bay knew the interrogation that was going to come throughout the night.

"**So Emmett tell me about yourself,"** Alex started in. She didn't waste time.

Emmett looked between her and Bay**. "I like photography, drive a motorcycle, what do you want to know?"**

"**How do you feel about Bay?"** she asked.

Before Emmett could answer Daniel cut in, "How about we save the twenty questions for after dinner?" Daniel looked amused kissing her on the temple.

Alex sighed. "Alright." She leaned into him.

Bay mouthed thanks to Daniel who nodded. Alex was a very curious person and also very supportive. Bay was surprised and happy that Alex never said "I told you so" or anything negative about her and Emmett's breakup to reunion. Alex was always there being a good friend.

"Dinner," Kathryn called to them all causing Bay to relay the message to those who didn't hear.

Bay sat herself in between Emmett and Alex while Daphne sat on his other side. Bay stared at the group of people around her realizing just how lucky she was. She had three wonderful parents, an interesting sister, a supportive brother, two amazing friends, the best boyfriend ever, his protective mother, and Wilkie, she was pretty damn lucky.

"**Guys,"** she called out getting everyone's attention. **"I just wanted to tell you all how lucky I am to have you in my life. I have to say the switch is probably one of the best things to have happened because it brought us all together. I love every one of you."**

Eyes watered and hugs were exchanged as dinner began.

Emmett leaned his lips pressed against her ear and whispered, "I love you."

Bay tried her best to keep from crying as she signed, **"I love you."**

Lucky suddenly didn't seem to cover it.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin:<strong> I can't believe it's finished. The last chapter is up. So now all you loyal readers tell me, what did you think? What did you like? Dislike? What was your favorite chapter? Your least favorite? Did the characters seem accurate? Please review and let me know.


End file.
